Summer Storms
by random smilie
Summary: A little fic agout Lily and her love for summer storms. LJ. ONESHOT.Is good despite crap summary.


She loved summer storms. The sticky hot days would leave Lily drifting permanetly on a raft in her pool, a book in her hands as the sun bore down on her. She'd head in as the crickets started to chirp, and as the sun began to set, sending pink and orange splayed across the sky. The family would sit to dinner outside on the back deck, watching the night come to life as frogs croaked, and the possums scurried. Then, she'd go to bed. Sleep never came easy, as the nights were humid, and though her window were wide open behind her drawn curtains, not a breath of wind stirred. She'd drift off eventually, sleeping in nothing but a singlet and underwear.

Then she would be woken suddenly by a flash of lightning in the middle of night.

She would smile.

The summer storm had begun.

With a flash of lightning, the wind roared, and the thunder clapped, sending the curtains flying. The storms were always angry, as though furious with the heat, wanting nothing more than to eliminate it as quickly as possible. Then, as the air cooled, it would seem pleased with the temperature. It would slow, and the rain would fall in turrents. Soothing. The pitter patter hummed in harmony, calming the fury with its song. A lullaby that would drift Lily to sleep, a smile etched on her face. Though she always wished they would go on forever, she would smile. There'd be one the next day.

And every night she'd vow, one night, one night, she'd dance in the summer storms.

_mwmwmwmwmw_

The summer was extremely long this year. Though Lily was back at Hogwarts and autumn ought to have started, the sweltering summer heat lingered still. Lily sat in the Head dormitories, a thick Runes textbook upon her lap. She finished her essay with a flourish, gathering up her belongings. The sweaty red head nodded to the Head Boy sprawled out on the couch opposite, his jet black hair sticking to the back of his head slightly, and retreated to her personal dormitories. Though their truce had been quite recent, Lily found herself enjoying James' company more and more. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be getting along with James Potter of all people, she would have laughed right in their face. Lily changed and collapsed onto the bed, getting ready for a sleepless night.

Lily tossed and turned in her shorts and tank top after hours of restlessness. How she wished she coul rip of her clothes and lay on the bed with nothing but underwear and singlet like she did on the holidays. But she couldn't, for she was slightly paranoid about the male in the bedroom next to her running in to see her barely clothed.

Damn.

She still couldn't sleep.

Lily sighed and climbed out of bed, plodding towards the door and opening it tiredly. A movement in the darkness caught her eye.

"James?"

He turned towards her, and smiled.

"Hey, Storm. Couldn't sleep either?"

Lily smiled inwardly at the use of his nickname for her. Storm. Though he had seemed to have given up his infatuation with her, he still insisted on calling her Storm.

**FLASHBACK**

"Potter?"

"Yeh, Storm?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"What? Storm?"

"Mmm"

"Well isn't that what you are? A beautiful, angry, storm; calm yet so ferocious. You're peaceful when you read, angry when someone is unjust, and soothing when you speak. Your eyes are fierce, your hair wild while your voice is melody like the fall of the rain. Hell hath not fury like Lily scorned," he laughed, "You're a storm, Lily, a beautiful storm."

"Wow...I never thought about it like that. That's...deep"

"Thanks"

"James...wanna call it a truce? You respect me and I'll respect you?"

"Sure Storm. Truce. I like the sound of that."

**END FLASHBACK**

"No...not really"

James flicked his wand, muttering _Lumos_ and stepped into the light. Lily refrained from gasping. James had nothing short of an amazing body. He was clad in pajama bottoms, but his torso was bare, showing off a lean torso, muscly, yet not abnormally so. Lily had seen her fair share of shirtless men (she did live on the beachside afterall), but she still found James undeniably attractive. She looked up into his eyes and felt a flutter in the bottom of her stomach. Eys that were hazel and knowing, brimmed with confidence and will.When did he make her stomach flutter so?

A sudden clap of thunder shook her from her musings, and she jumped.

"Alright there?" James chuckled softly.

"Yeah, just took me by suprise" Lily muttered, blushing. She never jumped at the sound of thunder. To her thunder was a beginning, a signal of the times to come.

"I love storms." James murmured after a while. They had retreated to the couches, and Lily could make out the chiseled features of the boy opposite her, despite the dim light.

"You do?" Lily asked suprised.

"Yeah. Most people are terrified, but I love them. Specially the ones in-"

"The summer?" Lily cut him off. James blinked and looked over at her, awe lining his face.

"Yeah, how did you know I'd say that?"

"I love the summer storms too. The thunder, the lightning, the rain; The rain's-"

"The best bit. The pitter patter as it lulls you to sleep."

It was James turn to cut Lily off. Lily looked shocked as she faced James, and together they burst out laughing. A comfortable silence over took them, as they listened to the storm roaring outside.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Lily murmured. She wasn't sure why she was telling him this. Maybe it was because he understood the beauty of the summer storms like she did.

"What Storm?"

"I've always wanted to dance in the storms."

James stood up and pulled Lily to her feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked, bemused.

"Dance with me, Storm. Dance with me in the summer storms."

_mwmwmwmwm_

They ran silently through the corridors, lightining flashing through the windows around them.

"If we get caught..." Lily whispered, adrenaline pumping through her veins. James pulled her along, turning his head once in a while to grin at her.

"Hush, you are in the company of a Marauder my dear girl."

My, he had referred to her as _his _girl. Lily shook the thought from her head. They had finally reached the entrance of Hogwarts. They looked at each other, and a sense of seriousness had taken them as they reached out to open the huge oak doors in front of them. Silently they pushed open the doors together and stepped out onto the steps, the wind swirling around them.

Solemnly they walked down the stone steps, onto the grass grounds. The storm stilled around them, as though questioning their presence.

What were they doing her? It seemed to ask. Most people cowered at the sound of thunder, at the sight of lightning. Yet here were two young teenagers, walking into a storm in all its fury. The sudden flash of thunder and furious roar of thunder tested them, waited for them to flinch and run, fleeing inside to safety. They did neither. And so the storm rewarded them.

Its rain fell.

Lily turned her face up to the sky, relishing the feeling of the cold water pouring down on her. James smiled at her, then took her hands gently. She smiled up at him. Slowly, he began to spin, spinning her with him. They spun, speed increasing, there laughter barely audible from the rain thudding down. Lily laughed but then stopped as their eyes met. James stepped towards her, and she felt herself walking foward.

"Storm, my beautiful Storm," James whispered, his face mere centmetres from hers. She shivered as his hand touched her face, callused thumbs grazing her cheeks, her neck, her lips.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked, in that same hoarse whisper. She shook her head numbly. She was ignorant to the fact that the rain still rushed down at them. There was only one thing she was aware about. James, and the fact that her heart was beating faster than it had ever had before.

"I love you like the parched earth loves the rain. Like fire loves wood. I need you like I need air. I need you like the lightning needs the thunder to follow it. Do you need me? Think my Storm, think. Do you love me?" he murmured into her wet ear, his soft lips touching her lobe. Her hannds were still in one of his, while his other had pulled her into his firm chest.

Her breathing was shallow. Did she love him? Was the urge to remain held in his arms love? Was the temptation to kiss him and never seperate love? Was the frantic thud of her heart love?

Yes.

Trembling Lily pressed her lips to his. It was beautiful, a promise of what was to come. There lips moulded into one. They were one. Something dangerous, yet divine. Dangerous to anyone that stood in their path. Divine to anyone that truly understood their combined beauty.

They were a storm. A summer storm.

**A/N I finished it. I think thats the longest one I 've done so far. If you think the weather clashes with Englands, forgive me. As well as the animals. I highly doubt England has possums coz they're marsupials(marsupials are originally from Australia. A kangaroo is one. just thought I'd tell you that). They're little furry nocturnal animals that scamper around and stop you from sleeping by grunting the night away. Crickets are insects that make heaps of chirping noise during the night at summer. You probably know what crickets are, though.**

**This is based on my love for storms. Trust me, Aussie storms in the summer are the BEST. In Darwin(I'm not from there) at around 5:00, there will _always _be a storm.**

**The first bit was something that is purely based on my experiences (except for the dancing in the rain. It just sounded good). I wrote it down, but I wasn't sure on how to actually make a story. Then, one night consisting of absolutely no sleep, it came to me! Adding names here and there, and wallah! A piece of absolute randomness!**

**Review. You know you want to.**


End file.
